


Uneasy

by SunshineBomb



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Government, Inspired By Tumblr, Oneshot, Prime Minister, Sadness, Shooting, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: One shot using a tumblr dialogue prompt. Dan and Phil work for the British government, and one day, things go really bad.





	

There are always those days that just feel… off. This is one of those days. Something doesn't feel right, but I don't know what it is. It’s like the air is buzzing in anticipation for whatever’s going to happen. I walk into the office, smiling to everyone, as I usually do, and go straight for Dan’s office. He's at his desk, typing; he got to work early this morning, as he does every Friday. He looks up as I walk in. 

“Hey, Phil,” he says. “Are you okay? You look… uncomfortable.” 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Something doesn't feel right, though. Has anything strange happened?” I say. Dan frowns and shakes his head. 

“Not that I can think of. It's been a pretty routine day. I'm sure the feeling will pass, Phil. Maybe if you start working or something, you'll forget about it.” 

“You're probably right. I'm gonna get to work, now. See you at lunch,” I say, leaving his office. 

“Love you,” he calls out as I close the door. I smile as I walk back to my office. A half hour of working passes, and the uneasy feeling hasn't settled. I keep glancing at the clock, silently wishing that the hands would move faster. I want to go home now, but I don't want to leave Dan here… I guess I'll just wait it out. Another hour goes by, and nothing is out of the ordinary. I've gotten files brought to me, I got a cup of tea, and I've been typing. Boring government job. All of a sudden, Dan bursts into my office, looking scared. Something's happened. I knew it. 

“Dan, what's going on?” I ask. He closes and locks the door and runs over to me. 

“Are you okay? Has anyone been in here?” He asks, terrified. 

“Yeah, Sylvia and Mark, but they only brought me paperwork--” 

“Do not leave this office, Phil. I will not let you leave.” He turns to leave again. 

“Dan, what the hell is going on? If I'm not allowed to leave, then neither are you. What. Is. Happening?” I say and grab his hand. 

“Phil, someone has a gun. No one knows who it is, but they have another one with them. They're killing people, Phil. And I don't want you dead, so you are going to stay put.” 

“Then why are you leaving?” 

“I'm going to go get help,” he says determinedly. 

“Dan, no! We will stay right here and call the police or something. Please don't.”

“No, I need to go get someone… the Prime Minister! Fuck! He's still in the building! I have to get him out, Phil.”

“Then I'm going with you. You're not going alone.” I say. Fear appears in Dan’s eyes, but he nods. 

“Okay. Just stay hidden,” 

“Dan…” I start. 

“Yes?”

“Just in case we don't get out…” I pull him close and hold him as tight as I can. We don't let go for what seems like hours. When we finally do, I kiss him gently, and we unlock the office door. As quietly as we can, we creep out into the corridor towards the Prime Minister’s office. I can hear shouting in the opposite direction. That's where the shooters are. We continue and make it to the office with no problem. The Prime Minister is still in his office, hiding. He follows us outside, towards the emergency exit, grateful to get out. 

“We’re gonna make it, Phil! We--” Dan stops talking and screams. Not in horror or terror; in pain. He doubles over, holding his stomach. I turn around to see one of the shooters running towards us. 

“We have to go, now!” I help Dan to his feet and, with the help of the Prime Minister, run outside into the street. Police have already gathered outside; someone must have called them. A few officers run inside the building as we exit. A couple more run towards us, taking care to shield the Prime Minister from anyone else. Dan and I are left. 

“Dan, c-can you stand?” I stutter. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. He sluggishly shakes his head and drops to the ground. I drop to my knees beside him and hold him. 

“Y-you're gonna be okay, Dan. I promise. We’ll get you some help, and then… then you'll be back at the flat in a matter of days. I-it’s going to be okay.” I'm crying more than I ever have in my life. Dan smiles weakly. 

“Well, this is not how I thought this would go. At least nobody important died.” He says. 

“No, don't you dare say that! You are the most important person in my life, Dan. I will not let you die.” 

“It's a bit late for that, Phil. I love you,” he says the last words so quietly that I can barely hear them. Then he's gone. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Short li'l one shot. Very angst. Such sad. :)


End file.
